


Life is full of twists and turns

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild hint of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is full of twists and turns

Life is full of twists and turns, Natasha knew that. She had always known that. Still, as she stands and watches Pepper's world fall apart she draws closer. Pepper turns, reaches for her blindly, clearly pleading with her to help. Natasha says nothing, pulls her closer, holds her tightly and held safely close. She can feel Pepper crying, her face is buried in Natasha's neck. Natasha kisses her softly, draws her from the room and lets Pepper curl onto the bed. She settles closer, curling herself around Pepper, gently twisting Pepper's hair around her fingers. 

"It's okay... I've got you now."


End file.
